In My Own Way
by Midnighstar
Summary: A father daughter fanfic! Sesshomaru and Rin! NON ROMANTIC!ONESHOT!


In My Own Way

Summery: A father daughter fanfic! Sesshomaru and Rin! NON ROMANTIC!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

"Sesshomaru-sama…I'm hungry. May I please get something to eat?" Rin asked as she looked up to her tall youkai lord.

He didn't say anything. However when he decided to stop and sit under the tree he gave her a look that clearly said 'yes but do hurry up'.

Rin sighed as she looked at all the plants in front of her. She had caught a fish and wanted to be able to have chives with it, all she had to do was break up the green part of the plant then keep the root for flavoring next time…it was just having to decide _which _one to use. She heard something behind her and turned around just in enough time to let out a blood curdling scream.

Sesshomaru's ears perked up at the sound of distress that his ward was emitting. He then smelled a demon coming from the same exact place where his ward had went to look for those things called…'_chives'_? Becoming his famous blur of white, he quickly ran to where Rin was at. A fairly tall muscle bound demon had Rin in his claws…Sesshomaru could tell that if he was to squeeze her any tighter he would draw blood…and **that** was something that Sesshomaru would not allow. He also didn't like the look the demon was giving Rin…obviously this thing was hungry in more ways than one.

Without hesitation he leaped up and cut the demon's hand that was holding Rin, off. If the thing was going to look at Rin _that_ way he was going to suffer…_a lot_. Taking his poison claw he let out enough that would eat the demons skin away leaving it howl in pain. The then stabbed the demon in the stomach, dragging the sword up to its collarbone. Slicing off an ankle, stabbing through his kneecap…oh yes frustration was taking its tool on a certain youkai lord.

After several more moments of making the poor soul suffer he decided to tell the thing what it was being punished for.

"Something as vile as you should never lay a hand on those who are in my company." to put it simple _'Get your nasty hands **off** of Rin you bastard!'_ but he was Sesshomaru after all and couldn't say that. With a quick swing off came the demons head. Of course with Sesshomaru's luck it just **had** to land next to Rin. Holding back a sigh he walked over towards her and kicked it away. His ears were begging to hurt with her screeching.

"Rin."

"Hai?"

"Stop that noise. Take what you have and go back to the campsite. We're stopping for today" _'Although I'm sure your not so ready to eat after watching that…'_ he thought to himself. After all she still was a human child.

Walking past her he put his hand on her head and was ready to pat it but instead gave it three light squeezes. He would've laughed at her look of confusion but he had to keep up his mask after all.

Three squeezes. That's what he gave her. **_Why_**?

It was eating in the back of her mind. She couldn't take it no more. She had to ask Jaken.

"Jaken-sama?" she asked in a slight whisper while Sesshomaru looked up at the stars. She knew he couldn't hear them for they were in the field of flowers a good deal away from where her master sat.

"What is it you troublesome child!" he was already annoyed that he had to watch her as it was.

"What dose it mean when someone gives you three squeezes?" she asked totally innocent. She became even more interested when she saw Jaken's face.

"Ahem…**who** gave you three squeezes?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, on my head to!" she told him. Jaken's jaw dropped. Oh now she really **really** wanted to know!

"Are you positive it was three squeezes? Rin don't make this up this is very important."

"I promise you Jaken-sama!"

"Well…in the inu-youkai customs, three squeezes to the head or any part of the body is a way of showing affection to one's pup. Its their way of saying 'I love you' however they _only_ do this to their young…Rin Sesshomaru-sama thinks of you as his own."

Rin gasped. She couldn't believe it…her Sesshomaru-sama looked at her as his **daughter!** Knowing this new information she ran over to her lord and grabbed his hand. She gave it a quick three squeezes and then kissed him quickly on the cheek before running off to make her 'father' a flower crown.

Sesshomaru sat wide-eyed and blinked for a few moments then the very corners of his mouth seemed to perk up.

They understood each other now…in _their_ own way.

A/N: **Wow!** Its been like forever and a day since I wrote a Sessh and Rin fanfic! Yay! Oh please review! I truly love my fans to death.


End file.
